


The Back Seat

by Nymphalis_antiopa



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, Love, M/M, NSFW Art, Post-Canon, Sex in the Bentley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:20:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24678316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nymphalis_antiopa/pseuds/Nymphalis_antiopa
Summary: Aziraphale has been longing for something ever since the first ride home in Crowley's Bentley.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 76





	The Back Seat

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In the Back Seat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24100366) by [lazulibundtcake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazulibundtcake/pseuds/lazulibundtcake). 



_“Shall we get home then?”_

_“No." Whispering. “Here, please. If that's alright with you."_

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Author's Note:**

> Come and say hello on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/scrapbramble).


End file.
